


love

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [55]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair, Despair Kimura Seiko, F/F, F/M, Happy Birthday Andoh Ruruka, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Happy, Not a Happy Story, Unrequited Love, lapslock, or actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: ruruka raises her chin, fear pounding in the back of her mind. "i could never love you, kimura. i never have, and i never will."
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko (Onesided)
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	love

ruruka stares at the figure in front of her, breath coming fast and quick as she presses herself against the wall. 

_sonosuke._

she loves sonosuke, she always _has_ loved sonosuke, ever since they were little kids and she was chasing after her dog. as soon as she was old enough to know what love was, she knew it was sonosuke.

his eyes meet hers, desperate, heartbroken, and she reaches for him, hands shaking in her desperation-

and seiko smiles, twisted, bitter, and _oh so_ despairing.

"ruruka," she croons, letting sonosuke's body (stabbed through the gut, making red fabric redder) fall to the floor with a wet little thud. "my sweet ruruka."

"get away from me!" ruruka shouts, and seiko's eyes widen, the swirling pools of despair taking on a decidedly _lavender_ tint.

"i loved you!" seiko shrieks, clawed hands reaching up to grip her hair. "i fucking loved you, ruruka!"

ruruka raises her chin, fear pounding in the back of her mind. "i could never love you, kimura. i never have, and i never will."

she wants to shut up.

she wants to live.

seiko's claws find her stomach before she can run.

"i wasn't asking," seiko growls, one finger running up her arm. "do you know what tsumiki taught me, ruruka?"

ruruka hacks up blood in lieu of a response, and seiko tips her chin up so they see eye-to-eye.

"if you want something," seiko states, voice slow, even, measured, as detached as if she was discussing drugs - which isn't even true, because seiko has _always_ cared about that - and not a human being, "then you have to take it."

and as ruruka stares into those soulless lavender eyes, she's forced to realize that the girl she once knew has long-since died.


End file.
